What I live for
by firegoddess92
Summary: It has been two years since Sam was sent to live with her Aunt Sue in San Francisco after the accident. In the two years she stayed with her aunt, Sam joined a band without telling anybody. It was her biggest secret and didn’t want to tell anybody in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters except for Adam, Lily, Mickey and Jamie because I made them up. It's too bad I dont own the series.Oh well on with the story.**

**What I live t uo do**

It has been two years since Sam was sent to live with her Aunt Sue in San Francisco after the accident. In the two years she stayed with her aunt, Sam joined a band without telling anybody. It was her biggest secret and didn't want to tell anybody in case they forced her to stop. She had been back on Riverbend Ranch for two years and she had just turned sixteen years old when the letter came.

"Sam you have a letter!" Brynna called up the stairs.

Sam came charging down the stairs two at a time.

"Whoa there Brat," Jake Ely said as Sam rammed into him.

"Sorry Jake," Sam said taking the letter from her step mum Brynna.

Sam opened the letter and screamed in joy making everybody around her cover their ears including her one year old stepbrother Liam.

"What does it say?" Gram asked.

"My friends want to know if they can stay for the whole summer." Sam said breathlessly.

"Can they," Sam asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Where do they come from?" Wyatt, Sam's dad asked.

"I met them when I was in San Francisco," Sam replied.

"How many people?" Brynna asked.

"Um…four."

"I guess they can," Wyatt said nodding in agreement.

"But they have to help around the place," Brynna added.

"Cool thank you thank you," Sam said running to the phone to call her friends.

"Oh man more freaky people," Jake moaned.

"They aren't freaky Jacob Ely!" Sam shouted.

"They are if they hang with you," Jake mumbled.

The adults all snickered when Sam rounded on Jake.

"Jake Ely!" Sam screamed.

"Sam when will they arrive?" gram asked trying to stop all the screaming which was beginning to upset Liam.

"This Saturday," Sam said picking up Liam and spinning him around, while he gurgled in delight.

      

"Sam!" a girl's voice screamed. A girl with short spiky blond hair with a tall and slender body came towards Jake and Sam.

"Jamie!" Sam said running to hug her friend.

"Where's everyone else?" Sam asked.

"Some where near the bag section."

"Hey Brat," Jake called.

"Yes Jake your kingliness," Sam sighed.

"Nothing just hurry up I wanna eat sometime soon," Jake said.

"Is that who you always talked about?" Jamie asked looking at Jake.

"Fine, come on Jamie lets get the others," Sam said dragging Jake by the hand and pulling on Jamie's arm.

"Hey you changed the subject," Jamie said rudely.

"Introductions soon, I wanna meet the others," Sam said.

"Angel is that you?" A tall brown haired, muscled guy asked.

"Mikey Addo you bad boy," Sam replied hugging the guy tightly.

"Adam! Lily!" Sam said hugging the others.

"Guys this is Jake. Jake this is Adam, lily, Jamie and Mickey," Sam said pointing to each person. Jake tipped his cowboy hat to each person and the others waved.

"Come on brat, we gotta go now," Jake said tugging at her hand. Sam and Jake grabbed a suitcase each and headed towards jakes truck with the others following closely behind lugging suitcases.

      


	2. Chapter 2

**What I live for**

"Welcome to Riverbend Ranch," Sam said pointing towards the house as they crossed the bridge.

"You guys get to stay in the bunkhouse while Jamie and lily stay in my room. Is that ok?" Sam asked while helping grab a suitcase.

"Yeah sure," Adam and Mickey said.

They group headed up the house stairs while Sam and Jake opened the front door so that they could get through.

"Gram! Brynna! Dad" Sam called. No one answered.

"Maybe they went to see the horses," Jake suggested.

"Yea maybe," Sam whispered as she went to see if she could find a note.

"Hey brat where do you want the bags put?" Jake called.

"Just put them next to the couch," Sam said coming around the corner a piece of paper in hand.

"Jake can I talk to you for a sec please?" Sam muttered.

"Have a seat you guys we won't be long," Sam said leading Jake to her room, while her friends looked on curiously.

**Downstairs with the others**

"What do you thinks wrong?" Lily asked

"Dunno we'll see when they come back," Adam said looking at the staircase.

**Upstairs with Sam and Jake**

"Whatsa matter brat?" Jake said in his cowboy voice.

"Um my dad and Pepper went after a stray calf … and there was an accident and my dads in hospital," Sam muttered tears coming down her face.

"Is it bad?" Jake asked pulling Sam into a hug.

"They didn't say," Sam said hugging Jake as if she'd lose him any second.

"Hey why don't we call my place and see if my parents know anything," Jake whispered smoothing Sam's hair. Sam nodded into his shoulder before allowing Jake to lead her downstairs.

"Is she ok?" Mickey asked. While the others looked on anxiously.

Sam nodded to him and gave him the letter before turning to Jake who was on the phone frowning. Mikey was reading the letter while the others looked on over his shoulder.

Jake hung up and turned to Sam.

"My parents have Liam if you want to go get him and they said your dad looked like he had passed out," Jake said hugging her again.

"Yeah he might want me," Sam whispered.

**Three Ponies Ranch **

As soon as jakes truck slowed down Sam jumped out and ran to the front door of the Ely's just as Nate opened it. Sam almost bowled Nate over in her rush to find Liam.

"Nate where's Liam, please," Sam said tears running down her face.

"He's with my mum in the kitchen," Nate said quietly.

"Thankyou Nate," Sam said and ran into the kitchen.

"Mrs Ely," Sam said greeting her with a hug. Sam saw Liam and ran to him.

Mikey, Adam, Lily, Jamie, the Ely's watched as Sam cried and hugged Liam.

"Will she be alright?" Jamie asked Mrs Ely sadly.

"She should be fine dear why don't you guys come and eat something. Jake will take care of her," Mrs Ely said and lead everyone to the dining room table.

"Sam come on it'll be alright," Jake said pulling Sam to the couch to sit down on. Jake sat down and Sam sat on his lap still hugging Liam as he played with her hair.

Jake and Sam sat hugging for an hour before they were interrupted as the phone rang.


End file.
